The Hylian Crusade I
by Kalinka Shadows
Summary: A warrior from the world of Soleil is pulled through the gate to the world of Hyrule. He is a Crusader from another world sent to find evil wherever it may dwell. He has no choice but to do as his Holy mother, and Holy father command.


The Hylian Crusade

Standing at the temple of Soleil, the young warrior stood smiling, his task complete, and the people were saved. Kneeling before the alter, his left knee touched the ground, his right arm to his chest with a fist.

"My lord of Soleil, Creator of this world and emperor of the heavens, At last, my duty is fulfilled, and I Corona, your humble Crusader of History, have restored the peace to that which is yours…"

Slowly, a beam of Light descended upon the warrior and the altar he stood upon, before a voice, powerful, and steady, spoke "Well done, Corona…Because of you, my domain is once more aware of the benevolence their God bestows to those who are loyal to His will…" As he spoke, a ripple of power filled the air, and bright light blinded his vision as he was transported from the cavern where the gate stood back to Soleil city.

Corona found himself back in Soleil city. The statue of the hero replaced by the statue of the goddess. He wondered around his peaceful city for hours, he came home to see his Mom and to his surprise his Dad, who in this future, never died in the wars between the Humans and the monsters. Alice met him and Corona swept Alice into his arms. "I always wanted to tell you, Corona, I love you."

"I know Alice. Our world will stay just like this, happy, peaceful, and we can live out the rest of our days here. In peace." Corona answered.

Four years later, just as Corona and Alice were getting married, buying a house and getting ready for their normal life as denizens as the world of Soleil, Corona felt a sharp pain in his mind, and had visions. He was being inquired and commanded by the creator to fulfill a task. He found his his holy word in his hand, and his animal spirits among him once again.

One night, Corona fell over and had a dream about the gate. He had sealed four years prior under the lake. The creator seemed to have a task for him. He woke up with a concerned Alice standing over him. "Corona. You passed out, are you alright?" "I'm fine." said Corona.

"The creator has given me a task. I had a vision of the gate."

"The gate?" Alice asked.

"The gate is a large stone gate that leads to the under world where monsters dwell." Corona explained.

"Why would the creator and the goddess want you to go to a world full of monsters?" Alice asked.

"The Goddess? Thats right... in this version of our history... the Goddess of peace and understanding has returned to the creator's side."

"You act as if she wasn't always, but the statue of the creator and the goddess are in the temple." Alice said.

"Listen we have to postpone our wedding a little while until I return." Corona requested.

"Postpone? We are already married." Alice said.

"That's right. Listen, I have to make sure of something." Corona said.

Corona checked at the temple to see nothing had changed and just as he suspected, the blank faced statues depicting the creator and his wife side by side stood tall in the temple. The head of the Temple said to him "Are you on a long journey?"

"No, just a short one." said Corona.

"Whether short or long go and do the work the creator put before you." he continued.

"I will, replied Corona as he headed off for the lake.

The catacombs under the lake were a frightening nightmare. So many sharp jagged rocks, and deep chasms, he wondered how he ever navigated his way to the gate last time. When he reached the gate, he did find it unsealed. He wondered who could have tampered with the gate after defeating the spirit Energy. As he stepped to reseal the gate, the gate was flung open, and he was pulled through.

Corona awoke in an unfamiliar land. He stood up and made his way forward. If this was the underworld of Soleil, it certainly didn't look it.

Corona makes his way to a village.

Fado, a young girl drops down out of the tree she's climbing and smiled."oh, who are you?"

Corona looked at her oddly. "You are a Human. What are Humans doing in the world of monsters?"

Fado cocked her head to the side. World of monsters? I dunno what you're talking about."

Corona started walking again. " I to find the gate back to my world and Soleil city."

Fado paused "... Did you get hit on the head? There's no such place"

Corona considered. "Not here, I'm not in the right world. This is not the world Mother Monster described to me."

Fado looks at him weirdly. "Maybe you should go see the elder...?"

Corona thought gathering information about this world would be good, so he agreed. "Sure. Take me to see him."

Fado nodded and brings him along to the central square.

Corona greeted the Elder. "I'm Corona of Soleil."

The Elder looked at him oddly. "Hmm...there is no place named Soleil in this world."

Corona rubbed his forehead. "I know, when the gate opened, where all the monsters were pulled back into their own world. I got sucked in."

The Elder sat at a loss and said. "You are speaking of unknown things...but your sword speaks of adventure."

Corona showed his sword of strange markings and said "This is the holy sword given by the king. Blessed by the Creator."

Elder then asked Corona "Which king, pray tell?"

"King Raffesia." He answered.

Elder shook his head. "And we have never had a king of that name. You are from another world, are you not?"

Corona replied "Yes. I opened the gate to push the invading monsters from the other side back to their own world to end the Crusade of History."

Elder looked him over. "If you weren't so scarred up I wouldn't believe you."

"So, a world where monsters and humans are separated..." the Elder sighed. "I wonder if we could achieve that here. Every few years a few are killed by monsters, and we all live in fear of the evil Ganon."

"Ganon?" Corona asked.

"Yes, an evil tyrant warped by the Triforce of the goddess into a hideous pig monster." explained by the Elder.

"Cursed to be a pig monster. Sounds like a punishment the creator would inflict upon a man who attempted to steal and warp the holy power for his own nefarious deeds.

"Oh, you're from a world that has an evil god, I see." said the Elder.

"The creator is far from evil. He is very merciful. He gave me back my father."

I didn't know if the gate could take us anywhere else. Besides the underworld of Soleil.

Elder sighed. "You are very likely not in either your world or the world of monsters."

Corona pondered. "Perhaps the creator has a presence here."

"Your god? I hope not." said the Elder.

"If the god does have a presence here, I'll ask him to send us back, just as I asked him to return the gift on language to the entire world."

The Elder looks at him weirdly. "Your world, I'm guessing."

"Yes. Are there temples here?" Corona asked.

"There are, yes. Large, confusing ones." assured the Elder.

"Thats a start. Any to the creator.. any creator...Where can I speak with the creator of this world?"

"The three goddesses left this world long ago."

Corona cocked his eye. "Three goddesses?"

"Yes, of courage, power, and wisdom."

"Then I am trapped here. I'll never see my family, Alice, my mother..."

The Elder patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry, lad...this village will be happy to take you in though..."

Corona renewed his resolve. "I'm not ready to give up yet, where is the King of this land?"

"In the castle...?" The elder eyes him as if he's a little slow.

Corona pointed to the northwest. "You mean the castle over yonder?"

Elder only one around for several days' journey

Corona nodded. "Very well. I'll return if I find nothing useful."

Corona of Soleil approached the castle and was met by the guards. Zelda soon followed.

Fado started babbling like a little girl. Um...he says he's from another world and he fought all the monsters and shoved them in a gate only he got sucked in too and he's here and-yeah, Corona.."

Zelda asked... "Soleil...that name isn't familiar. Is Fado telling tales again?"

Corona frowned. No. I'm here to speak with the King and have communion with the creator, and find a way back through the gate."

"I am the regent of the royal family. My father is weak from his ordeal with Ganon and not competent to rule. I handle day to day affairs of the kingdom.

So stand aside woman! Corona moved to shove Zelda aside. Upon putting his hands on Zelda, guards approached."

"Guards!" Zelda screamed for the castle guards. "Yes Princess." the guards said as they rushed into the room.

"He put in his hands on me! Take this lunatic and lock him in the dungeon until I figure out what in the world is going on and where this deku nut came from."

The guards seize Corona' sword and drag him under protest to the dungeon.

Zelda looked to a female sentry named Malon, and said. "Go summon Link. I think Ganon may be trying something."

Link was roused from his bed by Malon the Sentry. "What is it?"

"My apologies Link. A development has occurred. You must come to the castle dungeon to interrogate a prisoner."

"A prisoner? What? Why?" Link asked.

Link got dressed and was escorted by a guard to the dungeon. "What's going on."

"This man was brought to us from a village. He claims to be from some other world ruled by a deity called the creator that robbed Humans of the ability to speak. He also said he can speak to animals and monsters." Zelda started to explain.

"Let me ask him." Link said.

"Corona of Soleil, I am chosen to be the Crusader of History by the creator." Corona said.

Zelda became flustered and frustrated. "You keep speaking of a single creator as if there is one. There are three goddesses of this world... you saw their emblems on the way here."

Corona nodded, "I do feel a presence similar to the creator and the five senses. Allow me to explain. ..."

Zelda nods. "That would be the Triforce."

Corona told the tale of the Crusade of History, how monsters from another world came to their world through the gate, armies of Humans drove them back into caves, until they re-emerged, how the creator was angered by the Tower of Babel, on and on.

Zelda crossed her arms. "Fascinating...your creator seems singularly unaware of its own role in all this though."

Corona crossed his arms. "The creator does what he does because Humans sin. If Humans would follow his laws, punishment would not be needed."

"This doesn't sound like Ganon." Zelda replied. "It doesn't? He robbed all the Humans of the ability to speak for a month." Link answered. "Something of that scale is beyond Ganon's power."

Zelda asked. "Who created humans?"

"We assume the creator did. But on both the monsters side, and our side, the creator has made himself known to us, and commanded the building of temples and devotion of souls of mortals." Corona replied. "The creator must be here too."

Zelda snarled. "Your creator sounds like a demon, not to put too fine a point on it. I am not ruling out that Ganon created you. Your title of Crusader of History is very similar to Link's title, Hero of time. Can you tell me what the creator looks like?" Zelda asked.

"The Creator only spoke to me directly once, in the Palace of Peace. He was light and nothing else." Corona replied. "Now you must free me!" Corona shouted as he started to lose his patience.

Zelda crossed her arms. "You haven't thought much about this, I see. I have the power to keep you locked up down here for as long as it takes to find out what is going on."

Corona pleased. "Where do you go to have communion with your goddesses? I'm sure they can vouch for me."

Zelda responded. "We aren't letting you anywhere near the Triforce. But there is a sanctuary to the west. We may let you go there, perhaps the Triforce would reveal to you how to send you home."

Just then the voice of Shashrala the sage came to Link's mind. "Something immensely powerful is emerging from the dark world gate. You need to head there...

Corona acted as if he heard that. "The gate I just emerged from?"

A Bright light flew across the sky. It landed in the courtyard and became a giant in white robes, standing about 10 feet tall. The giant had flowing white hair, and

Link ran do a dungeon window "...that is the creator of your world?"

Corona said, "I have never seen him in this form before. But I recognize the voice."

"Mortals. You will tell me where my crusader is." Immediately.

Guards rushed out to confront the giant.

"Hmph." the giant sneered.

Link panicked, "let him out of there, if we don't turn him over he will kill us."

Zelda seemed shocked. "What?"

"I don't know what that thing is, but if we turn over his crusader, he'll leave us alone."

Link starts unlocking the cell. "Come on. I don't want things to get out of hand. I'll give you over to him, you said your coming here was a mistake, so you can go back where you came from."

A few minutes later, Link and Zelda come out with Corona in tow, Corona being dragged by the arm. "Does this one belong to you?"

The giant smiled. "I am very pleased to see these people did you no harm Corona."

"I'm sorry, I must as if you are the the creator." Corona inquired.

"Yes, I chose this form to exist among mortals for a short time.

"Was I not meant to come to Dark Soleil and discover why the Gate was tampered with?" Corona asked his liege.

You are supposed to be here. Just, I didn't anticipate that the uneducated here would throw you in prison immediately. The gate was tampered with from here.

"After all," the giant continued. "Link and Zelda seemed to be such good people."

"How do you know our names?" Asked Link "I'm a god, the moment I set foot on your world, I knew everything about you." answered the Soleil creator.

"You must do my bidding is to find the culprit. Eliminate it." commanded the Soleil deity.

Link stood up and confronted the Soleil creator. "Alright Ganon. This is ceasing to be amusing.

The Creator looked to Link, eyes on him with little reaction, as he spoke, his tone harboring both power, and contempt, as he said "Young one, your mind is obviously unable to see that I am not one whose power is left under a foolish being you call Ganon...I am beyond the triflings of such a petty beast...as is my power beyond your ability to understand, young fool..."

Link looked to Corona and thought a moment., his hand on his sword beginning to feel war and sweaty as the Creator said "Stand, my Crusader...He is but an unenlightened warrior who is unaware of how his folly can be his undoing...You see, this is why I must bring my power here, and show this world that Soleil is how all Should be, and Shall be...but for now, he is forgiven...Lest the Three feel their hero is wronged..." He could sense the eyes of the Goddesses, knowing their protection over The Hero of Time was strong.

"Creator I must ask about the gate, before I came here I had a dream that the gate was opening, is all my work for the Crusade of History being brought to an end? Are things returning to the way they were because the gate has opened?"

Corona was worried about losing Alice, his mother, his father, and his peaceful life since the creator's wife returned to his side.

Shaking his head, he said "No, my servant...The gate has simply shown us a world that needs to be brought into our embrace... This... Hyrule...will need us to guide them onto the proper path...their Goddesses shown the true way their power must be used...look out, and see that monsters roam the land, harming their humans, and they do not deserve it...and those that do, are monsters in human form, proud and full of sin." Link looked to the God, and said "that is not so, we fight them to protect the freedom to live. Not all monsters are attempting to harm us, and we do little to desire their destruction, because all are scared to the Goddesses."

"While I understand there may be some monsters worthy of Salvation..." Corona thinks of Hacey and Jacey... "The majority do not. But like Humans, monsters are the creators to judge just as Humans are." explained Corona.

Shaking his head, Link then said "So because they cannot speak as we do, or are unable to understand us, they must be killed? That is barbaric...We fight them if they fight us...If they are harmless, then we should not be striking them down..."

"Never the less, I would be delighted to be the emissary from Soleil to let these people know that the creator has not abandoned them. What is important is not the words, but to embrace what I know is true in my heart, that is what you told me in the Palace of Peace." Corona recited.

Looking between them, he said "Not all of Hyrule's creatures can speak...Octoroks and most others can't speak..." The creator nodded, and said "yes, here, their lives were made by a triumvirate, Sisters who gifted these humans with Power, Wisdom and Courage. But they were not Guided, and left Keys to their power in the world their monsters reside in...one our gate cannot reach yet..." Link looked to Corona and said "You will do no such thing...We are not children of this so-called creator..."

Sashrala telepathically summoned Link. "Link, would you come see me at my home? With that being here, I fear he may be able to eavesdrop on our conversation."

"Understood, I'll be there as fast as I can." Link replied.

Link turned to Zelda and said. "I'm needed at the Eastern Temple."

Zelda nodded. "What about him?"

"Turn him over to his master, let him deal with him." Link replied.

Link strained his magic shoes and took off bolting faster than a horse can run. The Soleil creator turned to Corona. "You know what to do." Corona nodded and bolted off after with the power of the Cheetah.

Link looked behind himself as he ran and saw Corona "How is he able to move faster than I can? Should I do something to slow him down?" he said as he ran as fast as he could. He reached Shashrala's house and followed by Corona. "You are very fast." said Link. "The spirit of Flash the Cheetah was bestowed upon me." replied Corona.

Sashrala came to the door to greet him."Link, there is something we need to discuss. I think we have a way of sending our visitor back... home..." Sashrala said.

"What do you have in mind?" Link asked.

"The Book of Mudora speaks of ancient stone tablets that give more information about the gate to the Golden Land. It might be possible to send our guest back to his world." explained Sashrala.

Corona chimed in. "The creator gave me a command to show the Humans of this world the path and light."

Sashrala interrupted. "Corona, would you stand outside, please."

"You may be able to keep secrets from me old man, but the creator and his wife know all things." Corona walked outside.

"Alright. What else is there?" Link asks. "I think we can prevent any more of 'them' from coming through.

"Is Ganon behind all this?" Link asked in all seriousness.

":I haven't figured that out yet. I can tell you that 'thing' that was in the Castle courtyard earlier is not Ganon, but as to whether Ganon has anything to do with the fact they are here, I'm not sure." Sashrala interrupted.

"I smell Ganon's stench mixed up in all this. I don't know how, or why. But that demon or whatever it was, made my skin crawl. If we can seal them back in their own world and make it so they can't affect ours, all the better." Link said.

Sashrala nodded. "There are 6 total tablets. three are here, and three in the dark world. They are in a different set of passages off the main temple path. Finding all of them makes one master of the gate to the dark world."

"Corona, you can come in now." Link permitted.

Corona asked. "Are you finished conspiring?"

"Yes. You and I need to raid some unexplored sections of some temples to find six stone tablets. Once that's done, you can go back to your world, didn't you say you had a wife?" asked Link.

"Yes. Alice." Corona replied.

"The faster we get the stone tablets, the faster we can send you on your way, back to your world." Link said.

"But that would be going against the edicts of the creator, he told me to find the culprit responsible for tampering with the gate." Corona protested.

"We find the tablets, we find the culprit, as whoever attempted to intervene in your world probably has one of them. How else would he have done that?" Link said.

"You have a point. I will join you." Corona insists.

"I question whether you.. oh.. never mind." Link heads to the first temple.

Link and Corona spend several hours wandering the corridors of the temple looking for the alternate route leading to the first tablet. Confronted with enemies, Corona turns his sword a flame and throws it at the enemies using his hands to direct where it goes. He easily clears a room of stalphos. "You throw that sword vaguely in a similar to style to how Ganon controls his pike." Link said.

"This skill is courtesy of Monarchy the Butterfly." Corona said.

"Yeah, I bet." They wander into a room with a chest and are chased by green cyclops. "You have to attack when his eye is open, and he isn't vulnerable to... " Link could not finish his sentence before Corona used his ice magic to freeze the cyclopes and shatter them on the second pass. "You were saying?" Corona replied.

In the next room there were a few anti-faeries. Corona powered up his throwing sword. "No don't!" Link cried.

On impact, the throwing sword lost its magic properties and failed to return.

"You idiot. Anti-faeries consume magic. I can see your sword loses its impact" Link said.

Corona raises his hand and after a few minutes, the sword glows gold again. Then Corona is able to recover his sword."Those will drain my magic away quickly." Link says. "What defense is there against them?" Corona asks.

"There are methods of turning them back into formal fairies." said Link.

"This is door to the Armos Knights I think. There are six Armos Knights you face here, and they bounce around the room in a circular pattern. They will briefly move to the center area before lining up along the northern wall. The quickest way to kill them is by using a Bow and arrow. Do you have one?" Link asked.

"No." said Corona.

"Then just sit this out." said Link.

The entered and to their surprise there were 8 Armos knights."Corona can we split them up, keep four buy.. hey! What are you doing?" Link said as he walked out in the center of the room surrounded by the Armos Knights. "Idiot! That's the worst thing you can do!"

"Operate the sword." said Corona as he threw his sword and it arched in a spiral sawing into the Armos knights as he spun around to keep his sword spinning. In a near perfect circle to saw apart the Armos knights in to pieces. "You were saying." Corona said as he walked into the next room and discovered the tablet on an altar. "Is this what we are looking for?" Corona asked.

"Yes. Let's go." said Link.

As Link and Corona exited the temple, coming down the steps, Link spotted a tent settled on the dirt that looks like it had just been setup. "Who would setup a tent in a place like this?" asked Link.

"Lets go find out."Corona said as he walked in the tent. Link followed.

Greetings. Said a woman adorned in robes similar to the Soleil creator. There were trays of Apples and other things set out on large tables, and hammocks tied to the tent poles."

"Lady Goddess, wife of the creator. Or should I say, fortune teller of Soleil Plaza." Corona said.

"Recognize the voice. Huh?" said the goddess.

"That creature had a wife?" asked Link?

"He cast her out of the Palace of Peace in the other history. She was to live among Humans to see the depth of Human depravity as an immortal Human, but she aged, and became an old woman when I saw her. She was not young like this. Explained Corona.

"Help yourself to trays of food and refreshment I put out for you, courtesy of the creator. Yes, Corona, these apples are all the way from Raffesia forest." the goddess replied as she smiled.

Link reached a hand out to take an apple but felt another hand intercepting his. He looked to his right and saw a woman with bright blue hair staring at him shaking her head as Corona relaxed on a hammock and devoured an apple.

"I'm suddenly not hungry." Link said.

"Are you certain?" said the Soleil goddess.

"Quite." Link said as he turned and exited the tent.

"Holy mother, would you excuse me? I must see why Link refused to eat with us." said Corona.

"But of course." said the goddess.

"Link, what's wrong?" asked Corona.

"That... was a bribe." said Link.

"A bribe?" Corona asked.

"Yeah. I'm not eating anything that was created by your gods of your world or will I accept gifts to sway my loyalties from Nayru, Din, and Farore. I'm not sure but I think Nayru grabbed my hand. Link looked back to where the tent was. "Good, it is gone." Link said as he noticed the tent had vanished.

"I didn't see anyone by you." said Corona.

"Let us go to the next dungeon." Link said.

Back in the world of Soleil, trouble is brewing. Amon was permitted to leave prison. "Sire, I am grateful you commuted my murder sentence." said Amon. "I specialize in the interrogation, torture, and execution of monsters. I had no idea they were Humans and not monsters in disguise." Amon continued.

"Since the gate opened, and the Crusader Corona vanished. The story you tell now seems sane. A world over run by evil and monsters, the goddess cast out of the Palace of Peace. Perhaps that menace is to return to us once more. As your King, it is my duty to see that we mortals follow the path our creator has set before us." said King Raffesia .

"In the creator's name it shall be then. We will raise up an army of light and goodness and go to all the places darkness dwells." Amon said.

"There's someone you must see first, Amon." the King commanded.

"Whom, your majesty?" asked Amon.

"A young woman named Alice. Ever since Corona vanished, Alice has refused to leave the temple prayer room. She was asked by the Shaman why, and she said she could see Corona in visions." The King said.

"I shall interrogate her, and she will tell me what she knows." assured Amon.

Of course Amon's idea of interrogation of Alice was to slap her every time Alice gave Amon an answer he didn't like.

"Corona is not in the underworld... I swear! He has been taken to another world like this one." said Alice.

"The creator did not create any other worlds beyond this one. If you would quit speaking nonsense, I would stop striking you." Amon scolded.

"I only know what the creator permits me to know." cried Alice. Alice took some pages from some a Hymnal and scribbled an incantation on the pages. "This will take you to the new world with the creator's blessing.

Amon took the hymnal and exited with it. He and his men marched to the gate while workers installed bridges and supports in the cave. Amon spoke the incantation to open the gate. The gate glowed brightly and a vortex pulled the men through. The men fell over each other coming out the other side. Upon walking outside they looked up and saw nothing but cloud cover and haze. It was as if there was a kind of smoke filling the sky.

A puddle of slime oozed towards the men. "Why have more intruders come through the gate? The creator said there would be peace between Humans and monsters as long as we stayed in the world provided for us. Spoke Georama.

"Beast! Are we in the under world?" asked Amon.

"You are. You are the third group to come through this gate in some moons." said Georama. "I was tasked with watching for more intruders by Mother Monster." Georama continued.

"Other visitors? What other people activated this gate? Tell us or we shall slay you!" asked Amon.

"Mmmm... not Humans. They were not humans. They were beasts that looked like prey and Humans merged together. One group came and we ate them. A second group came shortly afterwards, and activated the gate again and moved on. They left as soon as they arrived. Replied Georama.

"Has Corona the Crusader of History been here?" asked Amon.

"No. Corona would have been noticed." said Georama.

"Can you read the words on this page?" asked Amon as he opened the hymnal.

"I can. Those are the magic words." said Georama. "By telling you this, I have done the work of the creator." continued Georama.

Amon recited the incantation and the gate came alive. But the vortex to the next world was a different color. "That looks ominous." Amon said as summoned three of his men forward. "Go through the gate and return before the portal closes. Tell me what you find on the other side." Amon barked like a coward.

The three men walked through the gate. Only a few seconds passed before a warthog, a wolf, and a large lizard came running back through, some with the

remnants of their armor and clothing before squealing and howling as they gradually changed back into naked Humans.

"By the name of the holy creator. What magic is this?" Amon cried. The remaining soldiers gathered their wounded on stretchers and re-activated the gate back to the Light world of Soleil. Amon and his forces retreated.

Amon made his way back to the prayer room where Alice was. This time there were two guards sent by King Raffesia standing by the door. "Hey. You are not to be in there with out supervision. You struck her last time." said the guard.

"Fine, you can watch me beat her for sending my men into a booby trap!" Amon barged his way past the guard and into the prayer room, but this time someone was with her. The lady looked at him and caused him to go flying into the wall, as the door of the prayer room slammed shut.

"I had hoped you would be the one to step through the gate. The curse over that world would have turned you into the giant toad you are! Unfortunately, my Husband has need of you." angrily snarled the Goddess of Peace.

"I cannot send an army into a land where they will be instantly transformed into wild animals!" Amon explained.

The Goddess comforted Alice, holding her head to the goddess's chest. "You need to speak with the Shaman of the Camellia desert in the east. They specialize in warding amulets. A true crusader may not ever need such a trinket."

Amon sent couriers to the east to commission the warding amulets. In this future, that civilization was never destroyed by monsters. He claimed that the creator had need of several thousand Amulets blessed with holy power. Amon worked with the town elders by order of King Raffesia. Thousands of warding amulets were produced by workers in the Camellia Desert.

Back in Hyrule, Corona and Link were in an ordeal with the Hemlasaur King's dungeon. "Okay, to get across there you need to use my hook shot zip line. I'll fire it at the far wall, and zip across, then keep the line up... " Link was saying.

"Don't bother." said Corona as he took off running the other direction. Corona jumped onto the wall and rebounded off his feet so hard it made the wall crack somewhat. Corona went flying through the air and rolled when he landed on the other side. Link hook shot his way across. "You are completely out of your mind, you know that?" Link said.

"Yeah." replied Corona with a smile.

"Lets see... the Helmasaur King should be behind this door. You need a hammer to remove his helmet."

"I'm sure I'll manage." said Corona.

Upon confronting the Helmasaur King, Corona found his sword to be totally ineffective. "This isn't good."

Link took over after that whaling against the Helmasaur King with his sledge hammer until the mask covering the monster's face started to crack, and deteriorate. The monster wailed on him with his tail, which Corona severed with his throwing sword.

"Thank you Corona." Link expressed his gratitude. Link ran the monster's head through with his tempered master sword. "The next tablet for the gate should be in the next room, I'll get it." Link walked over and got the stone tablet.

"How many do we have? asked Corona.

"Three." said Link. "One more and we go to the dark world to get the last two. Which will possibly be a problem."

"Explain." demanded Corona.

"The dark world has a curse over it that turns anyone not holding a moon pearl into animals and monsters." Link explained.

"I hold the spirits of many animals inside me. Chilly the Penguin, Inferno the Lion, Ceil the Flying squirrel." said Corona.

"That is part of what has me extremely nervous." said Link. "With all those spirits inside you, something is bound to go wrong. You could be transformed into a hideous amalgamation of all the animals that you have absorbed." Link explained.

"If that happens, just pick me up and throw me through the gate. Or use that magic mirror." Corona asked.

"If I can, I will." said Link.

"Alright. We'll see what happens." said Corona.

As they exited the dungeon, the Goddess's tent had been set up outside.

"Look whose back." Link said.

"The goddess must want to see me." said Corona.

"Yeah, I'm not going to stand and watch you eat, I'll go find some food." said Link.

Corona walked inside the tent, and then greeted the goddess. "You honor me, lady goddess." said Corona.

Corona felt a pair of arms surround him from the left and a kiss land on his cheek. He turned and saw Alice looking into his eyes. He immediately pulled Alice into an embrace and French-kissed her deeply. "I thought I'd never see your face again!" Corona cried.

"I missed you so much. Thanks be to the creator that he has permitted me to be here by your side." Alice responded.

"She is able to stay in this world with the permission of both myself and the creator. I would not have the greatest warrior that has stood for providence and good moral character be without the woman he loves." explained the Soleil goddess. "After all, the creator knows what it is like to lose one's significant other, and so do I."

"I will go find a good and safe place for Alice to remain, what do you suggest?" asked Corona.

"Hyrule castle?" said Link?

"Excellent suggestion." said Corona.

"You know, she is going to slow us down. The time it takes for us to go back to the castle and return could better be used finding the fourth tablet." said Link.

"The fourth Tablet is in the north western part of the continent. It is along the way. We won't lose that much time." said Corona.

"Very well." Link agreed.

Back in the world of Soleil, Amon received chest after chest of golden warding amulets. He distributed the amulets among his men. "Take this, and keep the words of the creator and his wife in your heart. For if you should die fighting for the creator's cause, you will find yourself in the Palace of Peace. Just as the creator called upon the Crusader of History to give us the world of peace enjoy, we answer the Crusader of History's plea for aid, and we shall carry our warriors through the gate to find darkness where ever it shall hide and whatever form it shall take."

The expeditionary armies lead by Amon walked though the gate into the dark world ruled by Ganon. They poured out of the gate like a flood of water. The armies marched down the side of the pyramid.

"There are beasts ahead at the base. What shall we do, General Amon?" asked a soldier.

"Slay them. Slaughter them all in the creator and his wife's name. We shall show these beasts the might and fury that our Lord has entrusted us as warriors of Soleil." ordered General Amon.

The armor-clad Soleil soldiers charged the moblins at the base of the pyramid, impaling them and chopping their heads off. The moblins and other monsters fought back. They hurled spears at the soldiers of Soleil. The Moblins wounded a few who fell off the side of the pyramid as the rest charged. When it was over, at least 50 Moblins and other beasts lay slain at the bottom of the pyramid. The soldiers of Soleil strung the bodies of the monsters up on posts and from trees to serve as a warning to the monsters in dark Hyrule.

Meanwhile, on the light side of Hyrule, Alice, Corona and Link arrive at the castle, three of the stone tablets in tow. "Welcome back." said Princess Zelda.

"It is good to be back in the city." Link said with a smile.

"Did someone need rescuing?" Zelda asked looking to Alice.

"This is Alice, wife of Corona, from the world of Soleil. She will need a place to stay while Corona and I continue to recover the lost tablets."

"A pleasure to meet you Princess Alice." said Zelda.

"Excuse me? What?" Alice looked with a confused expression.

"Alice is... not a princess. The King has no daughters." said Corona. "But she will always be my princess in my household."

"I see. Regardless. Alice is welcome to stay in the castle as a guest." said Zelda.

"Link and I need to keep going, time is of the essence." said Corona.

"Very well then, the goddesses watch over you, Link." said Zelda... "and may your lord watch over you as well, Corona."

"If there is to be co-existence between our races now that we are aware of one an other, we should respect each other's religions." Corona responded.

Corona and Link walked west towards the lost woods.

"Your deity makes my skin crawl." said Link.

"What?"Corona stopped dead in his tracks.

"Listen, I don't think that thing is a god, I think its some sort of vengeful spirit." Link explained.

"Do I say the same thing about your deities?" asked Corona.

"Well... It is nothing personal." said Link.

"I believe in your three goddesses." said Corona.

"You do?" said Link.

"Of course. The creator says he is aware they exist, therefore they must exist." said Corona.

"Do you have any other basis for saying they exist aside from your lord saying such?" asked Link.

"I can feel them. They are watching us, But they are not interfering yet. They are trying to conceal themselves from the creator. They are afraid of him because while they are goddesses, they are beneath his being." said Corona.

"You are saying that your god is superior?" said Link.

"The creator is the supreme of all beings. That does not mean there are no other gods watching over other worlds like this one. If the three goddesses show themselves to be of proper virtue, they will be honored to be with him, possibly as his daughters. A common term used in my world's places of worship are "Holy father and Holy mother." to describe he and his wife. Your goddesses would be considered 'his holy children.'

"This discussion isn't over, but we need to go recover the other tablets." said Link.

"Agreed. I'm sure we will have better discussions around the dinner table with our families after this is over." said Corona.

"I hope not, I hope after this is over you are in your world, and not mine." said Link.

Corona sighed. He knew that his creator had plans for Hyrule, and that after they prevailed there would be other reasons for the people of Soleil to be here. What had begun here was much larger than the two of them.

Corona and Link made their way through the next dungeon. This one was significantly more challenging than the prior three. Corona found himself using his sword maneuvers to hit switches in many places at once to solve intricate puzzles.

"The octoclops." said Link.

"It looks like a bunch of orange eyeballs surrounded by more eyeballs." said Corona. "You use that grappling hook and get the eyeball's attention. I'll hit the large one in the center with my sword.

Link grabbed the eyeballs with his hook-shot and then sliced them up once he pulled them to him. Corona then threw his fire sword at the beast which caught it on fire and returned back to him. Only this time the fire stayed with him as the eyeball burned for several minutes whaling, until it finally exploded.

"What was that?" asked Link.

"An ability empowered to me by the Dodo bird." responded Corona. Link went into the other room and retrieved the fourth tablet. As he did, a golden apple appeared in front of Corona, he took it and examined it.

"What is that?" Asked Link.

"A golden Apple of Life. It increases my powers." said Corona.

"I thought you were already at your maximum?" asked Link.

"I was. Or rather, I should be." said Corona.

Corona took a bite of the apple and consumed it slice by slice. Magical sparkles appeared around him as he finished and Link looked at him oddly. "Can we go now?" asked Link.

"Of course." said Corona.

Link and Corona walked along bypassing the castle and going straight for the dark world gate. "You sure we shouldn't stop?" asked Link.

"It will only slow us down." said Link.

After some running, Corona and Link reached the dark world gate. "I have the moon stone. I can travel to the dark world without any negative effects. You don't so that poses a problem."

"I'm sure the god and goddess would insulate me from the curse." said Corona.

"Don't count on it – it affects the entire … hey stop!" Link shouted and ran through the gate after Corona. He found Corona standing atop the pyramid screaming bloody murder and holding his head in agony. Corona was unable to make speech. His body was quaking and trembling. Parts of his body appeared to be transforming into different animal parts and then reverting back.

Link thought... "If I pull him back through the gate, it might kill him, the curse over the dark world has never done this before. He said he drew most of his powers from animal spirits he befriended. What if that is interfering with the curse causing some unknown interaction? The curse of the dark world transforms you into an animal or monster based on the reflection of your soul. He has so many different animal spirits inside him, the magic spell doesn't know what to do!"

Corona continued to scream and wail. He pounded the ground making cracks in the stone of the pyramid. After another minute, Corona calmed down. "What happened to you, Corona?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure. It is as if all the animals cried out in terror and pain." responded Corona. "The pain is starting to subside. What in the world is giving off all that horrible magical energy?"

"I think Ganon's been busy, and you were right, we are running out of time. Link said as he approached the base of the pyramid and saw the dismembered bodies. "What happened here?"

"It looks like there was a battle and these poor beasts were on the losing side." said Corona.

Corona examined a scimitar with markings on it. "I'm not sure how..." said Corona.

"What is that strange engraving on the sword?" asked Link.

"The crest of King Raffesia. My people are here. Soldiers came from Soleil and did this." Corona explained.

"Why would there be soldiers from your world here! And what kind of savages would do this to dead bodies?" asked Link.

"Well, they may be looking for me. Amon was known for brutalizing monsters this way." said Corona.

"We should get looking for the last two tablets." said Link.

"I agree." said Link.

As they walked Corona and Link got the impression they were being stalked, or followed. Link and Corona silently nodded to each other thinking they might identify who was following them. They split up and looped back in a figure eight motion to come up behind the two shadows. Corona came up behind two small hooded figures and grabbed them by their cloaks.

"Alright Hacey and Jacey, what in the creator's name are you doing here?" barked Corona.

Hacey and Jacey turned to see Corona and fell to their knees. "Please, Corona, forgive us!" they begged. "Don't put us to the sword!" they cried in unison.

"Explain to me why you are here!" commanded Corona.

"We don't were sent here by mother to save our people from the evil one and the wrath of the creator." said Jacey.

"You know these two?" asked Link.

"Yes. I thought I'd never see you again. They don't remember me." said Corona.

"We do remember you! In our youngest state, we were hatchlings when you opened the gate to send us back." said Hacey.

"Who were they during the Crusade of History?" asked Link as they walked.

"They were locked away in cells for no reason other than being baby monsters. One day, they broke free and assaulted the King, and for that they suffered the most horrifying and gruesome executions I have ever seen.

Corona described the day he walked into the temple and saw Hacey and Jacey's arms and legs being hacked off by soldiers in the temple. Link, Hacey, and Jacey were completely stunned. Hacey and Jacey didn't remember any of this because this version of history, this never happened to them.

"So now you know why I am very upset you are here. I don't want you putting your lives in danger again!" Corona scolded the two child monsters.

"Four of us came to this world. Our job was to stop the evil one that came to our world from gathering all of the tablets. We stole one." Jacey admitted.

"In the name of creator, you both deserve a severe punishment you fools! Whoever is tampering with the gate between our worlds will stop at nothing to gather all the tablets. Think of what could have happened had the minions of the culprit found you!" Corona yelled as Jacey began crying and sobbing.

"At least we have just one more tablet to find." said Link... "We should find them a good orphanage." Link continues.

"What?" Corona asks.

"Why do you have those cloaks and hoods draped over yourselves?" asked Link.

"We can sometimes pass as Humans as long as no one sees our faces or any part of our bodies." said Jacey.

"What do you eat?" asked Link.

"We look for food in garbage normally... Humans often have more to eat than they need. So, there is always something to eat in the garbage. This is true in our world too. We don't know why we haven't matured into our adult form yet. All of the others like us have." said Hacey.

"This is awful, Corona." said Link.

"When this is over, we can send them home." explained Corona.

"No we won't. We are going to send them to an Orphanage in the Light World of Hyrule. This is an edict of my three goddesses. I will not let your society turn what are basically two innocent children be they monster or Human into wild animals" said Link.

"We can discuss this after we have recovered the last tablet.." protested Corona."While I am thinking about it..." Corona relieved Hacey of the fifth tablet. "I'll take that."

"Hey!" said Hacey.

"Okay children, look into this mirror." Link said holding out his mirror.

As they saw their reflection in the mirror, Hacey and Jacey vanished. "I'm sure they'll be fine." said Link.

"Don't forget to find them on the light side and see to it a worthy adult adopts them." said Corona.

"I won't, I promise." said Link.

"Well Hacey and Jacey saved us a dungeon fight." said Corona.

I wonder how they managed to steal this?" said Link.

"I'll bet the other two monsters from my world are very strong, like Maldra, or Chameleon. Hacey and Jacey are good at stealing anyway." explained Corona.

Meanwhile at the Dark Emperor's palace, Ganon finds himself in a bind. His armies are being massacred by Amon and his bloodthirsty armies of Soleil soldiers.

"Lord Ganon, more intruders have come to the dark world. They aren't Hylians. They have unusual armor and weapons we have never seen before." explained Ganon's minions in a panic.

"Intruders, I've heard about them, never seen them before. No matter, they are making a terminal error by trespassing here." said Ganon.

As the Moblin ran down the hall to rejoin his forces, he was snatched up by something very large with teeth. The monstrosity that ate the Moblin made its way down the corridor where Ganon resided.

"Pig beast..." said the large thundering voice.

"I sensed an intruder. You don't sound like one of my minions." Ganon said angrily.

"You would be right about that." said the monster. "My people lived centuries of brutal oppression, murder, and bondage. Your actions in interfering with our people has put the freedom and mere existence of my people in jeopardy." said the monster who emerged from the shadows to be Maldra the dragon.

"Why have you beasts followed me, the Dark Emperor Ganon, back through the gate? Do you have some wish to shorten your lives?" asked Ganon.

"You drew the rage of the creator who gave not only Humans a second chance, but us a second chance. You started a new crusade with your own selfish desires." said Maldra. "Perhaps... if I am the one to slay you, my people may yet survive. The creator may stay his judgment against my people." continued Maldra as he powered up his sword with lightning.

"Your creator is nothing more than a spirit. A demon himself. He has lied to you for ages telling you he created your world. Very soon, I will defeat your deity and have all his powers." said Ganon.

"You speak delusional nonsense. It does not matter anymore. Pay your dues now!" said Maldra and Roxie prepared to attack Ganon.

A bloody struggle ensued. Maldra flung lightning bolts from his sword hurling them at Ganon who in turn twirled. His pike and let loose fire bats from the pike. It seemed every time Maldra swung at Ganon, he appeared to vanish and re-appear elsewhere. Roxie wrapped around Ganon and tried to sap his energy, but Ganon proved to be too much for her, Ganon shattered Roxie into bits of string and smashed her heart.

"Demon pig! You'll pay for murdering Roxie you walking hovel of filth!" Maldra said as he became enraged and breathed fire at Ganon. Maldra then followed up with a lightning blast from his sword. The fire breath proved to be his undoing. When Maldra was breathing fire, he could not hold his shield up to his chest and and stop Ganon's pike from being hurled through his chest.

"Arrrgghhh!" Maldra cried out in pain. As he collapsed on the floor.

Ganon walked over and examined Maldra before Link and Corona came running with all six stone tablets.

"Is that Maldra over there on the ground?" exclaimed Corona.

"I don't know, boy, is it?" asked Ganon.

"Crusader of History... I want you too..." Maldra couldn't finish his sentence.

"Thank you for bringing the other six tablets to me. That completes the entire set." said Ganon.

"Other six?" asked Link.

"Yes, I have the last two. It is how I entered our visitor's world, with the help of some writings by Agamim before you killed him." explained Ganon.

"So you were the one tampering with the gate? The one the creator sent me to this world to find?" asked Corona.

"Yes. I wanted to raise up an army in your world away from the watchful eye of Nayru, Din, and Farore. When I got there, nothing went according to my plan. The monsters there refused to have anything to do with me and reacted with a fear and hatred I had never seen. Like mistreated animals." Ganon continued.

"But the creator said the gate on the Light side had been opened." said Corona.

"True. After that, I did travel through the gate once more and found myself in caves. My men and I made our way through the caves to find a beautiful lush green world all around us." Ganon explained.

"You made it all the way to the surface?" asked Corona.

"No sooner did I do so that the sky opened up and a beam of light and immense power surrounded my men, they all started screaming in terror and their flesh burned off them and they became bones pulled up into the sky, I alone ran back to the gate as the light seemed to follow me. I found myself in the Light side of Hyrule, and used the Hyrule gate back home. The god of the world of Soleil rivals that of the golden goddesses." explained Ganon.

"He let you escape. What other explanation is there?" said Link.

"What's the matter Ganon? Was Hyrule not enough for you? You had to conquer new territory? Said Corona. "Now you know the power of the creator." Corona continued.

Link pondered. "If that is true, why go through all the trouble of chasing him back though the gate. Ganon could not be suicidal enough to want to go back to Soleil."

"Thank you for solving this mystery. I will dispose of you now." said Corona as he brought his sword to full power.

"Well, since you are here, and the Soleil creator is here as well, I thought I might put the Triforce to good use. I'll wish myself the powers of the Soleil god, and then use those powers to conquer both Hyrule and Soleil. I would have already done so, but this beast served to distract me." Ganon pointed to the dead corpse of Maldra.

"That's not going to happen Ganon. I'll make sure of it." Link said as he readied his silver bow and arrows. Link fired just as Corona's throwing sword deflected the shot.

"What are you doing Corona?"

"Link, I will handle Ganon." said Corona. "This is an order from the deity that gave me this task. I must be the one to end the life of Ganon. His offense is against my creator. Doing any less would be a betrayal." explained Corona.

"You don't know the first thing about defeating Ganon, Corona." said Link.

"I will shortly when I tear him apart with my holy sword." Corona said before he charged at Ganon with all his might and threw his sword. Ganon avoided the first throw but when the sword came back around it severed his arm. Ganon jarred in pain and looked in shock as his arm laid severed on the ground by him.

"I tried fighting him without silver arrows, I couldn't defeat him no matter how many times I thrashed him!" Link explained.

"If the power of those arrows is represented of the three goddesses you worship, then I have nothing to worry about. The creator of my world is more powerful than they are. He may be able to regenerate injuries I inflict on him, but if I cut him into enough pieces and use enough holy power, I can assure you I can put him down for good." said Corona.

Corona fought with all his might against Ganon, and it was almost no contest. Corona moved faster than Link could keep track of him. Ganon could not even land one strike against him. But just as Corona was about to land the final blow against the obviously defeated Ganon, Corona felt his arms restrained. He struggled against a seemingly invisible force for a moment, as after a few seconds, what was holding him from finishing off Ganon for good faded into view. It was none other than Din, Goddess of Power. Nayru also appeared next to Link, and said "Link, please, give me one of your arrows."

"Yes, goddess of wisdom." said Link.

Corona continued to struggle against Din as Nayru continued to hold Corona still with all her might. "No! Please! I must do as my Lord demands." cried Corona.

Nayru took one of the silver arrows out of Link's quiver and put it to Ganon's forehead which turned him to dust.

"No!" cried Corona.

The sound of clapping came behind them. "Well done, well done." said the god of the world of Soleil.

"Successor Spirit Solieyuu. Your acts here could constitute an act of holy war." said Nayru.

"What's going on?" asked Link.

"Had the god of Soleil prevailed here, many Hylians would have converted to the religion of Soleil. There would have been many holy wars and many Hylians would have lost their lives." explained Farore.

"So your name is Solieyuu?" asked Link.

"Of course. The people of Soleil used to know that, but over time it became taboo to say my name, so I started to be known as "Holy father", "Creator", and "Lord." explained the Soleil god.

"He is the rightful guardian of the world of Soleil. Just as we protect Hyrule. The difference is he did not leave. He stayed a part of his world, and as a result this religion came into being. The three of us believed you had a right to live as your hearts desired without fear of punishment from us for every little mistake." said Din.

"Don't think you are so different from me, you flooded your world once. You forget that I too am a god, but perhaps there is a reasonable solution in all this." said Solieyuu, god of Soleil. "I shall take all three of you goddesses to be my daughters and together, as a family, we can rule both our worlds together in friendship and love."

"We are not interested. While you say you want us as daughters, you really mean subordinates." said Nayru.

"You did rob me of my victory. If Corona had slain Ganon, I could have put his remains in the square of Soleil town as a symbol of good being triumphant over evil. It would have inspired armies for generations to come." replied the Soleil god. "That reminds me." the Soleil god continued. "I have some loose ends to tie up." said the Solieyuu the deity as he snapped his fingers and Amon, Hacey, and Jacey, appeared before the Soleil god."

"What? Why are we here? Where is here?" Jacey cried.

"What in the creator's name?" Amon asked.

Nayru asked. "Solieyuu, what is the meaning of this."

"I want to demonstrate that I am just and I am kind-hearted. I am going to dispense some summary justice for crimes committed against your people, dear goddesses."

"Crimes? By who?" asked Corona.

"By Amon." said Deity Solieyuu.

"Me? I have only acted in the interests on our great creator." said Amon.

"I fail to see how this has anything to do..." started Farore.

"Don't interrupt." Solieyuu said.

"Amon, how many amulets did my wife tell you to produce from Camellia Desert Sanctuary?" asked the Soleil god.

"She demanded at least a thousand with the wife of Corona as her medium. We produced around twelve hundred, just in case some were lost or destroyed." said Amon.

"When your men came entered this world without an amulet. What happened?" asked the Soleil god again.

"They became beasts, my lord." said Amon.

"And when they returned to Soleil?" asked the Soleil god.

"While naked, they became Human again." said Amon.

"Good. So you understand the effects of the curse do not remain outside of Hyrule." said the Soleil god.

"Yes my lord." said Amon.

"How many monsters have you destroyed since your troops arrived here?" asked the Soleil god.

"At least four thousand, Lord." said Amon.

Link gasped and put his hands over his mouth. "No... You didn't."

"Amon... pay close attention." said the Soleil deity.

"This is one of the extra warding amulets you were ordered to produce." the Soleil god produced.

"Din, would you bring a captive Moblin here please?" asked the Soleil god.

Din waved her hands after a moments hesitation and a Moblin appeared restrained.

"The solution to this was simple." Soleil god said as he caused the amulet to float around the Moblin's neck and the Moblin began to scream and wail and be transformed by the amulet's power. After a few moments the Moblin became a male Hylian unconscious on the ground."

Amon's face went a ghostly pale as he realized what he had done. "I didn't know..."

"This was not too adult a puzzle for you to decipher." said the Soleil god.

"Had Amon not acted so rash and cruel, had his first instinct not been to murder everything you had seen... The armies of Soleil would be seen as wonderful liberators who gave countless Hylians their lives back. Instead we will be known as genocidal murderers." said Corona. "Amon, you have dashed everything that I, and the creator worked for in your madness!"

"That is why I have no choice but to sentence you to death." said the Soleil god... "Not just for this crime, but countless others on our world as well."

"Holy Creator, I do not understand!" Amon said.

"Your instructions were to aid the crusader of history. Not murder every living thing you came across. I am quite aware of what you are capable of. That is why you must be executed. Goodbye Amon." said the Soleil god.

"B-but... Aggghhhhhhhhh!" Amon cried as he vanished in a pillar of light, just as Ganon described, his bones dissolving in the light.

"Now that unpleasantness is done with, Hacey and Jacey, would you come here to receive the judgment of your creator?" the Soleil god asked.

"Are we to be put to death as well?" Jacey asked nervously.

"Not at all." replied the Soleil god. "I want to give you some choices."

"What choices?" said Jacey.

"You can return to the Light World of Soleil. I'll try and get some sort of special exemption for you that says you should be treated as if you were Human." explained the Soleil creator. "Your second choice. You can return to the Dark World of Soleil. I am under the impression that without the ability to morph into your adult stage, life will be very difficult for you." The Soleil god continued.

"It was. We do not fit well with either Human society or our own kind." said Hacey.

"You can come to the Palace of Peace with me." said the Soleil Deity.

"Listen, I hate to interject, but they have never been happy in your would, Solieyuu." Farore interjected.

"Let them stay here in Hyrule, I'm sure Link and Zelda can find them a good home." answered Din.

"I will permit this. But if you do this, should you die, you will go to whatever afterlife Din, Nayru, and Farore control." said the Soleil deity. "I am going to carry Maldra and Roxie's souls to the Palace of Peace, because they died fighting for my blessing to save their kind, but they will be the exception. If you stay here, they are the goddesses you answer too.

"We understand and accept." said Hacey and Jacey.

"We're going to find you a worthy Guardian that treats you like you deserve." said Nayru.

"Lord creator..." said Corona. "Are we not here to bring them under your dominion?"

"They already are. They will be unable to cover up what happened here today. As time goes on, people will learn, and Zelda already knows that two religions came together to defeat evil this day, and freed thousands of souls. Those that are free will want to honor the god and goddess that set them free of their own choice. If we fight the Hylians, and invaded their world, and converted their sanctuaries, they would only hate us. This is why I executed Amon." replied Solieyuu.

"Then our work is done, and we can return home to Soleil?" asked Corona.

"Yes." replied Solieyuu as he gathered all 8 of the tablets and transformed them into a book.

"You are not taking the tablets!" protested Link.

Solieyuu handed Link one book, and materialized another copy. "Append this to the Book of Mudora. It contains instructions how to configure the gate on your side." said the Soleil god.

Link, Corona, Alice, the Soleil deity, his wife, and the armies of Soleil left Hyrule by way of the gate. The armies of Soleil left behind two hundred warding amulets. Zelda commanded her forces to use the amulets still affected by the curse put over the golden land. A few days later, Link and the three Hyrule goddesses walked pleasantly in an open courtyard of Hyrule castle.

"Nayru. I sometimes have dreams of me sitting on a rock listening to you sing and play a harp. Other times, I have dreams of Din dancing with me." Link asked

"That's not a dream. Those are fragments of your memories." said Farore.

"Those things happened?" asked Link.

"About two hundred and fifty years ago." said Nayru.

Zelda came outside with Hacey and Jacey on either side of her holding hands. "I'm trying to find a good guardian for the two children that asked to stay here."

"What do you two look like without your hoods and scarves on?" asked Link.

"We're too ugly." said Jacey.

"Humans don't want to see us." said Hacey.

"I'm sure you look fine." said Zelda.

Link came up to them and and said. "You aren't in Soleil. Please, show us."

Hacey and Jacey pulled the hoods down to reveal pale green scales and smooth black hair. Some features were very Human like. They had very small noses as they removed the scarves covering their faces. Taking their gloves off they did indeed have five fingers like Humans but with claws rather than regular finger nails.

"You look like reptiles of some sort." Link said. "I'm sure whoever takes you in will love you for being you, regardless of how different you look."

"I will make sure of it. Anyone who mistreats you here will answer to me." insisted Zelda.


End file.
